Real-time control of computational systems requires the physical actions of a user to be translated into input signals. For example, a television remote control generates specific signals in response to button presses, a computer keyboard generates signals in response to key presses, and a mouse generates signals representing two-axis movement and button presses. In a spatial or gestural input system, the movement of hands and objects in three-dimensional space is translated as signals capable of representing up to six degrees of spatial freedom and a large number of modalities or poses.